Generally, a skin-massage apparatus applies a predetermined stimulation on skin using, mainly, vibration, for the cosmetic purpose. The vibration-type skin-massage apparatus includes a massage probe which includes therein a small-sized vibration motor or a piezoelectric ceramic vibrator. The micro vibration or ultrasonic waves generated by the massage probe cause the skin in contact with the massage probe to vibrate several hundred times per second, to thus stimulate the skin surface and subcutaneous tissue and facilitate blood circulation of the skin and tissues.
However, the conventional vibration type skin-massage apparatus has severely deteriorated skin-massage effect particularly when vibration is weak or, when the vibration is too strong, excessive vibration of the skin-massage apparatus is directly transmitted to the hand of a massager who is at a massaging work, causing inconvenience and thus hindering working for long hours.
Meanwhile, in addition to the conventional vibration type skin-massage apparatus, a needle type skin-massage apparatus is also in use, which pricks skin to destruct the subcutaneous tissues, and thus brings in skin improvement effect as a result of natural regeneration of the destructed subcutaneous tissues. Compared to the vibration type massage apparatus, the conventional needle type skin-massage apparatus can provide higher cosmetic effect. However, the needle type gives a subject of treatment discomfort due to bleeding from the pricking and also pains that are accompanied when the skin is pricked with the needle. Accordingly, customers generally do not prefer the needle type massage apparatus.